


I want deeper…

by Domenick, WTF Stranger Things 2021 (stranger_thingsFB)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Tentacles, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTFStrangerThings2021: визуал высокого рейтинга, Xenophilia, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domenick/pseuds/Domenick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger_thingsFB/pseuds/WTF%20Stranger%20Things%202021
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer, Billy Hargrove/Shadow Monster | Mind Flayer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Stranger Things 2021





	I want deeper…




End file.
